


what's mine is mine

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Protection, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gets cornered by some unfriendly people. They should've known not to do this to someone dating both Hannibal Chau and Hermann Gottlieb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's mine is mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt fill. c:

Hannibal owns a bar outside the Bone Slums, and it is probably his favorite place to take Newt and Hermann. Newt, because the kid apparently adores something about the atmosphere, and once he’s drunk enough, he’ll spend the whole night in Hannibal’s lap. Hermann, because he’ll side-eye the bar the whole time, make snarky remarks about its cleanliness, and drink no more than two German beers while he glares at everything. They’re both fun to bring along for their different reasons, and Hannibal laughs every night.

(Also- he’s one hundred percent sure he’s seen Gottlieb eyeing him and Newt with a hungry look every time Newt crawls into Hannibal’s lap and curls up there. Kinky little man. He likes that.)

The downside to the bar is, like any place owned by Hannibal, it has a certain strong criminal element (to be expected), and those criminals are often very, _very_ stupid.

And that’s where their trouble begins.

Newt stumbles off of Hannibal’s lap. “Bathroom,” he says in response to Hannibal’s raised eyebrow. “Be right back!” He leans forward and presses a kiss to the corner of Hannibal’s mouth, and then another to Hermann’s forehead, completely ignoring his protests.

The bathroom’s pretty nice, especially for a bar, so Newt takes an extra minute to try to fix his hair, which has been rubbed flat by Hannibal. He’d complain, but he’d been making out with him and grinding in his lap at the time, so there wasn’t much of a point. Newt grins at the thought and starts half walking, half tripping back to their private corner of the bar, when two very tall gentlemen corner him just outside the bathroom.

“Oh! Heeey, fellas.” Newt smiles hopefully at them. “Sorry, I was just- tryin’ to get around, so if you’d-”

The men don’t let him pass. He frowns at them, and they laugh. They start talking to each other, rapid-fire, and Newt’s Mandarin isn’t very good, especially when he’s drunk, but he catches Hannibal’s name along with “pay” and “kill”. Newt decides this is _not_ a situation he’d like to be in.

Across the bar, Hermann suddenly stares off into the distance. “Something’s wrong,” he says.

“Yeah? What now? Your glass have a water stain on it?”

Hermann doesn’t even glare at him, and that’s how Hannibal knows it’s serious. “Something’s wrong with Newt,” he says. He stands and starts moving as fast as he can in the direction Newt took off in a few minutes ago.

That god damn Drift connection they’ve got. It’s exhausting. Hannibal follows Hermann, because the man’s got one hell of an intuition when it comes to Geiszler. He wraps his fingers around the knife in his pocket, just in case.

“I don’t, I don’t want any trouble,” Newt says, holding up his hands, trying to say, _see? See, look at me, what would you want with me?_ He’s been in a lot of bar fights in his time, and he thinks he can get himself out of one pretty well.

Okay, he’s never _successfully_ gotten himself out of a bar fight. But there’s gotta be a first time for everything, right?

One of the men grabs his shoulder, and before Newt can even try to pull away, there’s a shout of, “ _Hey_!”

The men turn around to be greeted by Hermann’s cane slamming across the back of one man’s knees and Hannibal’s knife driving into Newt’s attacker’s cheek. They scream out almost in unison, and Newt would probably laugh if he wasn’t so terrified. (He _does_ laugh a little because he _is_ terrified, and that’s what he does.)

“Get _away_ from him, you bastards!” Hermann snarls at the men, waving his cane threateningly.

To be fair, they don’t seem like they _can_ get away, since the one Hermann hit is now on the floor, whimpering, and the other is screaming and holding a hand to his bleeding face. Hannibal ignores this, hits them each once with his _enormous_ hands, then pulls them up by the collars.

“This is _my_ boy,” he growls. “You do _not_ fuck with my boys, got it? I see you in _any_ of my places ever again- if you get within goddamn _spitting distance_ of ‘em, I will _kill_ you, no questions asked. Am I goddamn clear?”

The men nod, and Hannibal drops them to the floor. “C’mon, kid,” he says. “Let’s get outta here. I gotta make a call to my people, make sure these clowns are on a watch list.”

Hermann and Newt follow Hannibal out of the bar. “Are you all right?” Hermann asks. “Did they hurt you?”

“Nah, man, I’m good! Are _you_ all right? You were the one pullin’ off some badass moves back there.”

Hermann waves a hand dismissively. “I’m perfectly fine. You’re lucky I...ah, felt you, I suppose is the right term.”

“Felt? Like...” Newt gestures to his head. “Drift-felt?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“Dude.” Newt grins broadly at him. “That is _so cool_.”

Newt falls asleep the moment they get into the limo, his head resting against Hannibal’s arm and his ankles crossed with Hermann’s. “Your boys,” Hermann says quietly.

“Sorry, doc?” Hannibal asks.

“You said...your boys. Do you have gentlemen besides Newton?”

Hannibal raises an eyebrow, looking surprised. “Nah. I meant _you,_ Gottlieb.”

“...Oh.”

“I know we’ve got more of a sharing kinda deal, but.” Hannibal shrugs. “You’re my boy too. Anybody who fucks with either of you is on my shit list.”

Hermann stares at him, then nods. “Thank you, Mr. Chau. It’s...much appreciated.”

Hannibal chuckles. “Yeah, I bet.” He ruffles Newt’s hair and smiles almost gently. “I bet.”


End file.
